Were We Really Meant To Be?
by cookiequeen13
Summary: It's been 16 years since Brick disappeared. Momoko has twin daughters. Momoko can't forgive Miyako and Kaoru and she hasn't spoken to them since. The same goes for Professor and Ken. Momoko's twin daughters are determined to figure out Momoko's past. What happened to their dad, and who are these people in her photos? Will they ever find out about their dad? Will Brick come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's POV<strong>

"Hey, mom! We're going out!" One of my daughters shouted.

"Alright, be back soon." I replied, and then they shut the door.

It's been about 16 years since Brick disappeared. I have always had hope that he would return, but he never did. I have 16 year old twin daughters, Mai and Momoka. Mai is most like Brick, but she has inherited my eye color, and Momoka is like me, but she had inherited Brick's eye color. Mai likes to wear her red/orange hair in a low ponytail, and a red ribbon headband, and usually wears a red off-shoulder shirt with a cracked black heart, and black skinny jeans, with red and black boots. Momoka wears her long hair down, with a red bow tied to the side of her head, and normally wears a red and pink spaghetti strapped dress, with a red heart on the top in the middle, and light pink dress shoes. I don't wear my big red bow anymore, but I still have my ankle length hair.

**Momoka's POV**

"Where's mom, her cars not here." I ask.

"I don't know, I guess she already left for work." Mai answered. "It doesn't matter, I invited friends over anyway."

"You did!? I didn't..." I replied.

" Don't worry, I invited Hotaru and Akihiko over for you, and I invited Amaya and Ichiro over for myself."

*When all they're friends are finally here*

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's snooping in your mom's room!" Amaya said.

"What?! No!" I yelled.

"Why not? Haven't you always wondered about your dad I mean? Maybe she has some old pictures of what he looks like!" Hotaru persuaded.

"No! Not you too, Hotaru!" I said.

"Okay, let's look though some of her stuff." Mai said.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Yes!" Hotaru said in victory.

The searched through their mother's stuff.

They spent about and hour looking.

"Found anything?" Akihiko asked.

"No." Everyone replied in unison.

"Hey, I got to go." Hotaru said sadly.

"Me too." Akihiko said.

"Same." Amaya said.

"Same with me." Ichiro said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah." My sister said.

"We should leave, mom will be home soon." I said.

"Wait, I think I found something." Mai said as she pulled out a brown box from the back of her closet on the highest shelf, hidden with a ton of other stuff.

We set the box on the bed, there was a bunch of old photos.

"Hey, look! Isn't this the Powerpuff Girls Z?" I asked, picking up the photo of the three girls.

"Yeah, they were super heroines that fought villains when mom was a teenager." Mai said.

"She has so many photos of them! I wonder if mom was a huge fan!"

"She must have been!"

"Hey, what's this?" I ask. I pick up a photo of a guy with dark red/orange hair with blue eyes under his glasses and a girl with red/orange hair with cotton candy that looked familiar, and they are holding hands.

"He has the same hair color as us... but a little darker..." Mai said.

"Could he be... our dad?" I said.

"It's possible, but something just doesn't add up." Mai said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he has blue eyes, and mom has pink."

"So your saying..."

Mai sighs. "I'm saying, you have pink eyes and I have red eyes."

"You obviously have mom's eyes, but who's eyes do I have?"

"Oh, it could be his and mom's eyes mixed."

"But that would have turned out to be a brighter color. You can't make the color red."

"Then, what if we both have different fathers?"

"Are you saying we might have different fathers?"

"Possibily,"

"No, there's no way! That would mean we're not twins! Mom wouldn't lie to us about that!"

"Look! I'm just saying mom has a lot of secrets! This could be one if them!"

"I refuse to believe it!"

After I yelled that, it went quiet for a moment. Then we heard the creak of the front door open. We really need to get that fixed. But wait, that must mean... that mom's home!

We both look at each other, then Mai gets up and grabs the box.

"I'm going to take this into our room!" Mai said.

"Okay!"

"You clean her room up, to remove any evidence that anyone was in here!" Mai instructs.

"Got it!"

Mom comes in a moment later.

"What are you doing in here?" Mom asks.

"Oh... I... just wanted to greet you when you came in. You've had a long hard day after all."

She sighs. "Look Momoka, I've had a long day, whatever you're trying to hide, just spit it out now."

"Spit out what? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Ugh, I'll deal with this later. Let me rest for now please."

"Okay, mom." I said, then left her room. I walked over to my room, and found Mai sitting on her bed, looking at some of the photos.

"Hey, you were suppose to wait for me." I said.

"No, you never said I had too."

"Ugh whatever, did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes," Mai said. "Look at this."

"That looks like mom when she was a thirteen, but she's with this guy with red/orange hair and red eyes..."

"Yes,"

"I'm kind of confused now." I said.

"Mom looks happy in the picture too, it looks like their holding hands and they're at an amusment park."

"So many photos of them together!" I said.

"There's some photos of mom with that guy with the glasses too, but not many." Mai said.

"There's lots of photos of mom with these two girls, one blonde, and the other has black hair."

"They must have been mom's best friends." Mai said.

"Yeah, but we've never heard about them before."

"Maybe something happened between them."

"Yeah..." I said.

"There's pictures of this guy who looks like a scientist, and a younger boy who looks like his son, and a robot looking dog..." Mai said.

"I wonder Who all these people are."

"Me too," Mai said.

"There's a journal too."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly pushed the box under her bed.

"Come in!" Mai said.

It was mom of course. Who else could it be?

"Is there anything you want to tell me Momoka?"

"No..."

"You're hiding something, and it looks like Mai is too." Mom said. "Don't take me for a fool."

I sigh. "Alright, we we're snooping around you're room to see if we could find any old photos." I said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because you never talk about yourself, or past at all, or even dad." I said.

"That's right." Mai said..

"Momoka... Mai... I don't because sometimes things are better left unsaid. What happened in the past isn't something I enjoy talking about."

"But why?" Mai asked.

"Good night." Mom said and left the room.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited, followed! I'm glad you like this story so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"Okay, love you too mom!" Momoka said, then hanged up.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She wants us to go to the grocery store before coming back home, she sent me a list of things to get." Momoka answered.

"Alright, let's go then." I said, and we drove to the grocery store.

We both walked to the freezer section with our cart, when we accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Momoka apologized.

"Oh, no! It's my fault! I wasn't..." The woman started, and then suddenly drifted off.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you both look very familiar... cotton candy pink eyes... and long glistening orange hair... blood-red eyes... dark orange hair..." The woman mumbled the last four parts.

"What?" Momoka asked.

"Oh nothing! You both just remind me someone... or I guess two someones, I guess you could say!" she giggled.

"You look a little familiar too." Momoka said.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

The woman has beautiful curly shoulder length blonde hair, and sky blue eyes... she definitely reminds me of someone...

"Do I really?"

"I'm almost certain we haven't met before. Maybe you know one of my daughters or my son? Possibly?"

"What are their names?" Momoka asked.

"Hikari and Minori." The woman answered.

"I don't know a Hikari and Minori. Do you Mai?"

"No,"

"Well anyway I'm Jojo Miyako."

My eyes widened. Jojo... I know I've heard that name before... the same with the name Miyako... It's just too strange... not only does her appearence look familiar, but her full name does too.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoka, and this is my twin sister, Mai."

Miyako's eyes had widened very wide, and looked shocked.

"Akatsutsumi..." Miyako mumbled. "Ummm, you know, if you two aren't busy later, it would be nice if you two would like to come over to my house, if you would like to me my daughters and son."

"Oh, sure! That would be fun!" Momoka said.

I nodded in response.

"Great, here's my number and address. Anyway I should get going." she said then left.

This would be a great oppurtunity to figure out why she seem so familiar!

We finished our shopping and headed home.

Mom came home shortly after.

"Hey mom, we met this woman at the grocery store and she invited us over to her house." Momoka said.

"She has kids around our age." I said.

"Wait, this lady is a complete stranger and she invited you two over to her house?" Mom asked.

"Basically," I said.

"We had a little conversating after we ran into each other at the grocery store." Momoko said.

"You can't just come to a strangers house, she could have been lying." Mom said.

"Please, she seemed super nice and harmless! Don't you trust us?" Momoka said.

Mom sighed. "Alright, but call me right away if something goes wrong."

"Okay," I said.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Momoka said, then we both left.

We made it to her house.

"Is this the place?" Momoka asked.

"I guess so." I said.

I knocked on the door. Eight seconds later someone came to the door. It was Miyako.

"Ah, you both came, please come in!" Miyako said.

We stepped in and had a seat on the couch. Suddenly an adorable little girl with short blonde hair in tiny pigtails and light blue eyes came running in the room. She's wearing a knee length light blue dress, and white ankle socks with a purple stuffed octopus in her hand. She tugged on Miyako's dress.

"Mommy can I have something to drink?" the little girl asked.

"Of course!" Miyako said. "Momoka-san, Mai-san, this is my five year old daughter, Miyoko. Isn't she adorable? Anyway, I'll be right back, do you two want anything to drink or eat?"

"Um, some tea would be nice!" Momoka said.

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Miyako left.

That stuffed octopus, I KNOW I've seen that somewhere! But where...?

Miyako came back five minutes later. Miyoko ran into the other room with a juice box. Miyako came in the room with a trey, with three cups, a teapot, and a plate with strawberry short cake.

One of my favorites!

She set down the plate on the coffee table. She poured us each some tea and a cut a slice of strawberry short cake each.

One girl and one boy came in. The girl has dark blue eyes and blonde hair in pigtails, with blue highlites, and the boy has blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"This is Hikari, she's only twelve, and this is Minori, he's fifteen years old." Miyako said.

"Hi, I'm Momoka, and this is my twin sister Mai!" Momoka said.

"You both look almost the exact same! The only difference is the syle of both your hair, your eye colors, and your fashion style." Minori said.

"Pretty much," I said.

We hanged out for about an hour, talking to Minori and Hikari. Hikari is definietly very girly and likes to talk about fashion. Minori likes to talk about drawing and coloring.

Suddenly a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes came in through the door.

"Welcome home!" Miyako said.

"Hi dad." Hikari said.

"Hey dad," Minori said.

Their dad smiled. He looked over to Momoka and I. His eyes widened a bit. It seems like we definetly caught his attention. Have we me him before maybe? He looks just a bit familiar, just a bit.

"Who these girls?" he asked.

"Oh, right! This is Mai-san and Momoka-san." Miyako said.

"Nice to meet you!" Momoka said.

"Hi," I said.

"Anyway, we need to get going." I said.

"Okay, it was nice for you both to have came. Maybe next time your parents can come!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, maybe next time we'll bring our mom." Momoka said.

"What about your dad?" Minori asked.

"Um, we need to get going." I said, ignoring the question Minori asked. We both left out the door.

**Miyako's POV**

"Minori! Don't ask about their father again!" I scolded.

"What? Why?" Minori asked.

"Nevermind," I sighed. "Can you both go into the other room? Your father and I need to talk."

Hikari and Minori left the room.

"Miyako what's going on? Why do those girls look just like Momoko and Brick?" Boomer asked.

I sighed. "They're Momoko and Brick's children. They have Momoko's last name too."

"Where did you find them?"

"I bumped into them at the grocery store."

"Miyako, what are you trying to do?"

"I still want to make up with Momoko."

"I thought you said you gave up on that."

"I never did."

Boomer sighed.

"Maybe I can get Kaoru to help, I have to let her know that I have some kind of contact with Momoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'll update when I can! Thanks for the reviews! Bye bye! Please review! Tell me what you think! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Here's next chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

(Right now it's the day after they visited Miyako)

Momoka and I decided to come to the park after school. We spied one girl and one guy playing soccer. The boy looked to be eleven. The girl looked to be thirteen, and they both looked like siblings. They both look competitive but are having fun. The girl has short raven black hair and light emerald green eyes, and the boy has spikey black hair and dark forest green eyes.

We sat on a near by bench and watched them play. Momoka and I aren't normally into soccer, but they way they're playing looks interesting. Momoka and I actually both enjoy playing basketball though. But we're not sure why. In the end the girl won unexpectedly. They looked over and noticed we were watching.

"Were you both watching us play?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you both like soccer?" The boy asked.

"Not really," I said.

"But it looked interesting the way you both were playing." Momoka finished.

"How so?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, it just did." I said. The girl and boy shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Akatsutsumi Mai, and this is my twin sister Momoka."

"I'm Jojo Kyoko, and this is my brother Kohaku." Jojo... that last name again... why is it that Miyako-san's last name is the same as these two? They don't look anything a like... so they can't be related. Not to mention that the surname Jojo sounds familiar and I know I've heard it somewhere before. "We should hang out some time." Kyoko said.

"Sure," I said. The four of us exchanged numbers. We went home and decided to dig through the box we found in Mom's room.

"Look, I found a book." Momoka said.

"A diary?" I asked as I examined it. Momoka nodded. I opened it in the middle.

_November 22_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was just an ordinary day for the Powerpuff Girls Z! Mojo didn't see it coming today!_

"That's all she wrote..." I said.

"Well, there's other pages she wrote in." Momoka said. We skipped a few pages.

_November 27_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we had three transfer students, and this late in the year! But they looked very familiar... I need to find out why they do, Miyako and Kaoru seemed to notice too._

"Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan?" Momoka asked.

"Could it be Jojo Miyako?" I asked.

"Maybe! It's possible!" Momoka said. "Let's keep reading!"

_November 29_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, the Rowdyruff boys came back! They have powers too! They also call themselves the Rowdyruff Boys Z now! But what happened?_

"Mom never really writes that much in her diary..." Momoka said.

"She could have possibly been busy." I said.

"Maybe," Momoka replied.

_December 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we figured out who the transfer students are! I can't believe it! Madoka is Brick, Hikaru is Boomer, and Kyo is Butch! I had a thought about them looking like the Rowdyruff Boys Z, but I shrugged it off...I wish I hadn't._

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z?!" I said shocked.

"Wow they're villains! I hope Mom doesn't get caught up in it!" Momoka said.

_December 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing makes sense. The Rowdyruff Boys Z tried to figure out the identitys of the Powerpuff Girls Z, they figured it out today! What's going to happen next?_

"I wonder who the Powerpuff Girls Z is." Momoka said.

"I wonder if it was ever revealed." I said.

_December 15_

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know what's going on. But... when I think of Brick... it's a dfferent feeling instead of hate... What's wrong with me?_

"I'm curious to know what that feeling is..." I said.

"It's obvious!" Momoka said. I looked at her questioninably. It's better not to find out what she's thinking!

_December 18_

_Dear Diary,_

_After going on one secret date with Brick, I'm sure about my fellings for him._

"Wait, Brick as in the Rowdyruff Boys Z? Mom's dating a villain!" Momoka said, freaking out.

"Calm down." I said.

_December 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_Brick and I have been secretly dating, and to make it worse, Miyako, Kaoru, the professor and Ken hate the Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Oh no! Hopefully this relationship won't last long..." Momoka said.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Well he's a villain!" Momoka answered.

"Mom's smart, I think she'd be okay..." I said.

_December 20_

_Dear Diary,_

_School ends in a few days, and trouble has already come. Miyako, Kaoru, the Professor, and Ken figured out what's going on between Brick and I!_

December 25

_Dear Diary,_

_School ended today, school's finally out! But... it won't be exactly a happy break for me. Miyako, Kaoru, Ken, and the Professor forbid me to see Brick! But I don't care!_

December 29

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate the world! It's stupid! Life's not fair and it never will be!_

"I wonder why she's so upset..." Momoka said. I just nodded.

January 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Brick and I will never be apart! No one can stop that._

"Mai! Momoka! I'm home!" Mom shouted.

"Oh no! Hide the diary!" I said. Momoka threw it under the bed. Mom came into the room. "Hi mom, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was good, how about the two of you?"

"It was okay." I said.

"I had a good day." Momoka said.

"Good, I'll start dinner!" Mom said.

"Okay," We said in unison. Mom left the room to prepare for dinner.

"That was close..." Momoka said. I nodded.

***The next day after school***

"Look! It's Kyoko and Kohaku!" Momoka said. They're talking to a woman with short spikey raven black hair with emerald green eyes, and a man with raven black hair in a ponytail with forest green eyes.

They noticed us. "Hey!" Kyoko shouted.

"I'll be right back, I'll get us some drinks." Momoka said. I nodded. I walked over to Kyoko.

"Hi." I said.

"M-Momoko?" The woman with black hair asked shocked.

"No way..." The man said,

"You look so young! What happened?" The man asked.

"Ummm... my name's Mai..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Clifhanger! You're welcome! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! I'm so sorry! I kept forgetting to update and then I got lazy... ^^' Anyway! Enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"Look! It's Kyoko and Kohaku!" Momoka said.

They're talking to a woman with short spikey raven black hair with emerald green eyes, and a man with raven black hair in a ponytail with forest green eyes.

They noticed us. "Hey!" Kyoko shouted.

"I'll be right back, I'll get us drinks." Momoka said. I nodded. I walked over to Kyoko.

"Hi." I said.

"M-Momoko?" The woman with black hair asked shocked.

"No way..." The man said.

"You look so young! What happened?" The man asked.

"Ummm... my name's Mai..."

They both looked at me in shock.

"Mai! I'm back! Here!" Momoka said, as she handed me a drink.

"Thanks Momoka." I said.

"Blood red eyes, and candy pink eyes, with their matching orange hair..." The woman whispered. "Who are you guys?"

"Um, I'm Akatsutsumi Momoka, and this is my twin sister, Mai."

"What? Did you say you're surname's Akatsutsumi?" The woman asked.

"Um, Yes, why?" Momoka answered.

"Is your mother by any chance named Momoko?" The woman asked.

This surprises me, how does she know mom's name?

"How do you know our mother's name? Who the hell are you two?" I asked. I demand answers out of these two!

"She definitely reminds me of him..." The woman whispered.

"Who!? I hate it when people keep things from us! I'm really getting tired it! Who are you talking about!?" I burst out.

"Hey! Calm down! Listen! I can tell Miyako wasn't kidding that Momoko came back! Also the part of how similar you two are to your parents! So where's Momoko!?" The woman shouted.

"Miyako? Gotokuji Miyako?" Momoka asked.

"Yeah," The woman answered.

"Has Brick come back?" The man asked.

"Brick? Who the hell is Brick!?" I asked, losing my temper.

"Can you take us to Momoko?" The woman asked.

"No! Why would I take to stangers to see my mom?" I asked.

"I told Miyako I would try my best to have patience with these two... but it's just impossible!" The woman shouted.

"Um, would you two tell us who you are?" Momoka asked, ignoring what the woman just said.

"I'm Jojo Kaoru,"

"I'm her husband, Jojo Butch."

The surname Jojo again! Is Jojo just a common last name or something? No, something's going on. I think back to mom's diary... the names of the Rowdyruff Boys Z... Boomer, Butch, and Brick. She said the name Brick earlier! She asked if he came back, and this man just said his name is Butch, and I think I remember Miyako's husband's name is Boomer! The villain who created the Rowdyruff Boys Z, Mojo Jojo, the surname Jojo, which the Rowdyruff Boys Z took on. No way! Should I say something? No! I should! But, what if they freak out? Then what will happen? Boomer is married to Miyako, Butch is married to Kaoru, then who's Brick married to? Where is he? What should I do? Maybe I should wait, and see what happens. I wonder Momoka has made the connections. Hopefully she did so I don't have to explain it.

"I'm a childhood friend of Momoko." Kaoru said.

What? She claims to be a childhood friend of Momoko, then she must be the Kaoru from the diary, and Miyako must be the Miyako from the diary! They even look like the girls from the pictures we saw! But Momoko said that they hated the Rowdyruff Boys Z, so what happened?

"Um, you knew our mom when she was younger, do you know who our dad is?" Momoka asked. I was shocked, I didn't think Momoka would ask that.

"...We did," Was all she said.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?"

"Do you know what happened to him?" Momoka asked.

"Didn't Momoko ever talk to you guys about this?" Kaoru asked.

"No, she never told us anything. Nothing at all!" I shouted.

"Then Momoko should be the one to tell you two. Momoko must be still going through depression. She must feel terrible. Is Momoko even happy?" The woman said.

"Of course mom is!" Momoka answered.

"Is she really? Does she ever have a really saddened look?"

"Well... now that I think about it..." I said.

"Exactly,"

"Kaoru?" A familiar voice asked. We all turned to see my mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same." Mom replied.

"Momoko..." Kaoru said.

"Momoka, Mai, let's go, we're going home." Mom said.

"Why?" Momoka asked.

"Because I said so." Mom replied.

"Who's Brick?" I questioned.

She stops walking and looks straight at me. "What did you tell me daughters?" Momoko asked.

"Why? You don't tell them anything anyway." Kaoru said, crossing her arms.

"Stay away from my daughters, and don't go near them ever again!" Mom shouted, grabbed our arms, and made us get into the car, then drove off. We got home.

"What's your problem? What's going on? Miyako and Kaoru are your childhood friends, right? Then why do you hate them? Who's Brick? You don't tell us anything!" I shouted.

"Please... just go into your room." Mom said.

"Fine! I hate you!" I shouted, and ran into my room. Momoka followed behind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed mom fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. "Gomen'nasai..." she whispered.

"Momoka, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?" Momoka asked.

"To the place we planned on going earlier, let's go now, to the Laboratory at the top of the hill, where Professor Utonium is. He must know something about Mom, she said in her diary, they use to go there often with Miyako and Kaoru." I said. We both hopped out the window, and on our way to the lab.

**Momoko's POV**

I can't deal with it... Brick, please come back. I can't stand it. Where are you? I sobbed. I love Momoka and Mai dearly, they're both all I have, and it's not helping if they hate me. But... I'll never forgive Miyako or Kaoru for what they did, never!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry for the long wait! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Anyway! I will be updating all my stories this week! Yup! I'll also update more often than I used too! Okay! On with the story! Thanks for the reviews too! Sorry to keep you all waiting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Momoka's POV<strong>

We both faced the door to get into the lab.

"Hey, Mai. Are you excited?" I asked her.

"About what?"

"About meeting the Professor! Momoko talked about him a lot in her journal! Plus he's the creator of the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"I guess... But this guy is old. I doubt he's the same he was when mom was a kid." I pressed the doorbell and a man with black hair who looked to be in his early twenties wearing a labcoat answered the door. The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Come in." He told us.

We sat on a couch in a huge lab! So many inventions and technology I've never seen before in my enitre life! It's truly extrodinary!

"Um, I'm Akatsutsumi Momoka, and this is my twin sister, Mai." He whispered something I couldn't quite catch.

"I'm Professor Ken." He introduced himself.

"Are you Professor Utonium?" I asked.

"No. He's my father. He's in his room if you'd like to talk to him. I can fetch him for you two if you want."

"That would be great." I replied.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Mai said.

"Mai! Don't be so rude!" I scolded her. Professor Ken disappeared into another room. "You're lucky he didn't kick us out after hearing that!"

"Whatever." The man came back shortly after with another man who looked much older than him. This must be Professor Utonium. He sat down in front of us with Professor Ken.

"Are you Professor Utonium?" I asked.

"Yes, and you two are?" He said.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoka, and this is Mai, my twin sister."

"I see, what brings you two here?"

"We know you knew our mother a long time ago, Akatsutsumi Momoko." I said.

"Yes, I did. You both look just like your mother and father." He replied.

"So you did know her! You said we look just like our mom and dad?" I responded.

"Yes, you both do."

"Then please tell us. Who is our father? We don't understand who he is! Please tell us his name! I want to find him! I want to know who our dad is! Mom is always depressed and I think it's because he's gone. Please, tell us! Is our dad Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z?"

His eyes bolted. "Yes. Did you figure that all out on your own?"

"Yes, we did lots of research. We even searched through mom's stuff... I feel terrible even thinking about it." I said.

"Don't feel terrible. She wouldn't tell us anything! So she was basically asking for it!" Mai said.

"Mai! Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Mai has the appearance of her mother, but she has style and personality of her father. Momoka has the appearance of her father but the personality and style of her mother." The professor said.

"Really?" Mai asked.

The professor nodded. "You're a lot like your dad." The professor said to Mai.

"Thanks, I guess." Mai replied.

"Of course. Now you probably are already trying to figure out what happened between Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, even us."

"Yes, we are! Can you tell us?" I asked.

He shook is head 'no'. "I shouldn't just tell you. You need to figure this out on your own. It might hurt Momoko a lot if I told you two. I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling you two." Mai stood up immediately.

"What?! Tell us! We can't help our mom if you don't help us! Mom's suffering all by herself and we can't do anything about it!" Mai screamed, the tears running down her cheeks.

"Mai... calm down." I said softly.

"No! I won't! Our father, the man our mom loves is out there, and we just can't find him! We can't do anything! Mom is lonely and I can tell that just by looking at us, reminds her of Brick! It causes her more and more agony! No one will help us! We need to do something to help mom! Please help mom..." Mai shouted and then she sat back down and brought her hands to her eyes. I put my arm around Mai and embraced her to comfort her.

"We're sorry..." Ken whispered. After a long half an hour of calming Mai down, we decided to leave and not bother them any longer. Before we left, a small robot looking dog came up to us with a photo. We patted the dog and left. The photo contained a picture of Mom in the hospital holding Mai and I right after we were born. She smiled brightly, and cried tears of joy. This picture... means so much.

We both started walking home until we accidently bumped into a man with orange hair and red eyes.

"Sorry," He said. Mai and I turned to each other and looked. Who is this man? Why does he look so... familiar? Mai and I were just about to go after him until someone stopped us. A girl who looked to be three years younger than us stopped us. She has brown puffy pigtails wih a crown on the top, and magenta colored eyes with white stars over the eyes. She has a lot of purple make up on and is wearing a ridiculous purple dress with white tights and black dress shoes.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get the hell out of the way!" Mai yelled at her.

"Stop right there and come with me. I need to talk to you girls. I have information that you girls might want to know." She said.

"What?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hitomi Shirogane! Of the rich and stylish Shirogane house!"

"Great... now we're running into weirdos..." Mai said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done! I hope you like it! I'm sure EVERYONE knows who Hitomi Shirogane is! Why she has her mother's surname and not some other guy's will be cleared up next chapter! Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HIII! I'm back with another chapter! I'm almost done with the next chapter of Love That Comes An Unexpected Way! After that, I will work on Lies and Truths or The Mysterious Girl At The Masqerade Party next. Then after those two, Powerpuffs and AKB0048's Undercover Mission. Anyway, enjoy! So many secrets are unlocked in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

We both started walking home until we accidently bumped into a man with orange hair and red eyes.

"Sorry," He said. Mai and I turned to each other and looked. Who is this man? Why does he look so... familiar? Mai and I were just about to go after him until someone stopped us. A girl who looked to be three years younger than us stopped us. She has brown puffy pigtails wih a crown on the top, and magenta colored eyes with white stars over the eyes. She has a lot of purple make up on and is wearing a ridiculous purple dress with white tights and black dress shoes.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get the hell out of the way!" Mai yelled at her.

"Stop right there and come with me. I need to talk to you girls. I have information that you girls might want to know." She said.

"What?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shirogane Hitomi! Of the rich and stylish Shirogane house!"

"Great... now we're running into weirdos..." Mai said.

"What did you call me?!" She yelled at us.

"Mai!"

"What? Look at her! What was she thinking?"

"Please ignore my sister! You said something about having information that we need..." I said.

"Yes! Come with me!" We started to follow her. "You know, I should give you a heads up, my mom's rich, s don't let anything surprise you. My aunt however is the one who had inherited the money of the Shirogane house. So, my mom married a rich man and they had me. Then, he was poinsoned by one of the maids. We had fired right away, even though she never admitted it. I found it strange, but let it go. So, we both don't have a father." She explained.

"She sure likes to talk about herself." Mai whispered to me.

"Though, she seems kinda nice under that freakshow look."We followed her into a huge mansion. When we entered, there was so many maids that look exactly the same... I don't think that's normal... We followed her into a room and a girl with even bigger and puffier ponytails wearing a lot more purple make up and a dress I never thought could me more ridiculous with a huge crown placed on top of her head. Now we know where she gets her looks from... Hitomi is considered normal next to this person who must be her mother.

"Great job Hitomi!" She praised her daughter and then faced the two of us. "Now, I'm Shirogane Himeko, you must be Momoko's daughters, Momoka and Mai. So, Momoko moved back here. I wonder what for... Who'd be the idiot to come back here?"

"Cut the chitchat. You have information about our mom. What do you know?" Mai told her.

"It depends what you'd like to know. I did go to the same school as your mom when she was a kid." Shirogane-san replied.

**-With Momoko-**

**Momoko's POV**

I started walking back to my car until I spotted me daughters talking with a girl who looks a lot like Himeko. I just know this can't be good... Mai and Momoka is getting into something that they shouldn't be getting into.

***Flashback***

Sigh. I should start vacuuming there room... I pulled the vacuum into their room and then it tried sucking up something from under the bed. I turned the vacuum off and found my notebook. What's this doing here? I spotted my bin of stuff from highschool and middle school under their bed. They found it! How much do they know? How dare they go in my room and take my stuff! I'll have to talk to them when they get home. Why would they do something like this?

***End of Flashback***

I should follow them and make sure Himeko doesn't tell them anything, she knows more than she should.

**-With Momoka and Mai-**

**Mai's POV**

"First of all, how much do you know?" Himeko asked us.

"That our father is Jojo Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z and something happened between our mom and Miyako and Kaoru."

"You have been researching. However, there is something you left out."

"We didn't leave out anything!" I screamed.

"I guess you really didn't know. You didn't research hard enough. Although, your mom was always the smart one of the group."

"What are you saying?" Momoka asked her.

"Gotokuji Miyako was Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Miyako-san? No way! Now, I understand the resemblance!" I said in shock. Even Mai was in so much shock to say anything.

"Matsubara Kaoru was Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Miyako and Kaoru were friends!" Momoka said.

"Jojo Boomer was Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys Z and Jojo Butch was Butch of te Rowdryuff Boys Z."

"That means they were brothers, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, brothers. However, they aren't normal human beings. They are artificial human beings created by Mojo Jojo, a villain the Powerpuff Girls Z fought. They have both black Z rays and white Z rays in their body. You may not understand but, they were once evil, but the white Z rays took control of the black and made them good. I also must inform you that someone has been chasing you girls for the last sixteen years. Be careful what you find out and who you go to. Some things just weren't meant be found out. And I didn't hire them." Himeko infrormed us.

"So, that means, our dad is an artifical human being?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes,"

"Why are you telling us all this information?" I questioned suspicously.

"I want something. More like, I want someone. He came back into town not too long ago. I want you to find him and bring him to me." Hiimeko said. She showed us a picture. That's the man that we bumped into before coming here!

"Can't you hire someone to do it?" I asked her.

"Why spend money, when I can give out information to you two and not spend a dime."

"Now, finally the last piece of information you don't know." Himeko announced. Suddenly, we heard running down the halls. "Your mother, was Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff girls Z." She spoke. WHAT?! Sudddenly someone burst through the door.

"Don't listen to ANYTHING Himeko tells you!" Our mother yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I updated. I'm trying to find the time to update my other stories, and I will! Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think! Next chapter, Momoka and Mai will have to find Brick and take him to Himeko without knowing he is their father. Or will they find out?^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'M SO SORRY! I just moved to a new county and I'm struggling with my grades right now and I've been getting a lot of homework. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AGAIN, I'm SO SORRY! Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Momoka's POV<strong>

"Now, finally the last piece of information you don't know." Himeko announced. Suddenly, we heard running down the halls. "Your mother, was Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff girls Z." She spoke. WHAT?! suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Don't listen to ANYTHING Himeko tells you!" Our mother yelled.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She took a few seconds to catch her breath as she placed her hands on her knees.

Himeko smirked. "Sorry Momoko, too bad too late." Himeko laughed in amusement. "I only told them what they needed to hear."

"Mom, is she telling the truth? You're Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z?" I asked her. Is it really true? It would make a lot of sense.

"No..." Mom answered.

"Are you lying to us or is she lying to us?" Mai questioned her. She bit her lip and sighed.

"You have to tell them sometime. How 'bout now?" Himeko said as she folder hands under chin while her elbows rested on her desk.

"I am. It's true. Everything she probably told you is true." Mom finally revealed. Mai and I gasped.

"Then what happened between you and Miyako-san and Kaoru-san?" I asked her. "You used to be best friends!"

"It's not something I want to tell you girls about yet. I'm sorry." Mom sighed and looked away.

"It's fine mom, we understand. Please, tell us when you're ready." I told her and smiled. Mai agreed.

"Thank you. Let's go home." Mom drove us home.

***The Next Day After School***

"Mom won't get home for another few hours so let's just get this guy for Himeko before mom finds out. Now, she said to disguise ourselves, so we should just wear black trench coats, hat, and sunglasses." I explained.

"It's like eighty degrees outside..."

"It's just until we get that guy Himeko wants! Let's go!" I said and we left the house. We decided to go into town and look for him, we look at the picture and noticed it's the guy we saw before. We take a look around and spotted him near a stand that sells takoyaki. We stalk him for a bit as we follow him place to place, he doesn't buy anything... he just looks around as if he's looking for something or _someone._

_Ring Ring_, my phone rang. "It's mom!" I informed Mai.

"Answer it." Mai replied.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you girls? I just got home."

I paused for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say. "Uh, we went for a walk."

"Okay... well come home soon."

"We will mom! Bye!"

"Bye." I hanged up.

"Phew!"

I remembered what Himeko told us.

**_*Flashback!*_**

_"So who are we supposed to bring you?" Mai questioned as she crossed her arms. "I don't think I want to do something for you."_

_"Well, I did something for you, now you do something for me. He has red spiky hair. I have a picture of him." Himeko handed us the picture and I took it._

_"This only from the back! How are we supposed to find this guy if we don't know what his face looks like?" Mai was not happy about this at all._

_"I don't know, figure out! You girls are smart enough!"_

_"Can we at least have a name?" I asked her._

_"No, this is your challenge. Leave me now! Don't come back until you find him!"_

_"And what if we don't?" Mai asked as a possibility._

_"You don't want to know. I know a lot of people and you DO NOT want to take a chance at that!" Himeko shouted.  
><em>

_"Alright, fine."_

_"Good, disguise ourselves too."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do as I say!"  
><em>

_"Alright..."_

_***End of flashback!***_

"Huh? Where did he go?" I asked and turned around and we find him looking at us right behind us.

"What do you girls want? You've been following me around for two hours. If you want something, spit it out!" He shouted. He kind of looked very familiar. Why is that? Maybe it's just a coincidence...

"We need you to come with us! A woman we are working for needs to speak to you." I explained to him.

"Go away kids. I'm looking for someone and I don't have time to fool around with two teenagers." He walked past us.

"Wait, Himeko Shirogane says she really needs to talk to you!" I said. He turned around in shock.

"Did you say Himeko Shirogane? That bitch!?" He yelled.

"Yes... you seem to know who she is..." I replied.

"Forget it! I'm not meeting her! Leave me alone!" He responded.

"Wait!" Mai shouted and grabbed his arm. He knocked her down and Mai fell to the ground, her sunglasses and hat falling off in the process with her long spiky hair falling out, not in its usual pony tail. He stares at her in shock.

"M-Momoko?" He shouted in so much shock.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said, but he grabbed my hand, knocking off my hat and glasses, revealing my long red hair and blood-red eyes.

"What is this?" He asked in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I'm so mean to end it there. Sorry it's not as long as usual. I'm really glad I was able to update this story. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Love That Comes An Unexpected Way. When I'm done with that chapter, there will be one left! ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AGAIN SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I really am sorry! I'm trying to fix my grades up, they're getting better and I realized with the reviews I'm getting, that people really want the chapter. I'm sorry I waited so long! No one would want to wait next year for the new chapter. Again! So sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Momoka's POV<strong>

"Huh? Where did he go?" I asked and turned around and we find him looking at us right behind us.

"What do you girls want? You've been following me around for two hours. If you want something, spit it out!" He shouted. He kind of looked very familiar. Why is that? Maybe it's just a coincidence...

"We need you to come with us! A woman we are working for needs to speak to you." I explained to him.

"Go away kids. I'm looking for someone and I don't have time to fool around with two teenagers." He walked past us.

"Wait, Shirogane Himeko says she really needs to talk to you!" I said.

He turned around in shock. "Did you say Shirogane Himkeo? That bitch!?" He yelled.

"Yes...you seem to know who she is..." I replied.

"Forget it! I'm not meeting her! Leave me alone!" He responded.

"Wait!" Mai shouted and grabbed his arm. He knocked her down and Mai fell to the ground, her sunglasses and hat falling off in the process with her long spiky hair falling out, not in its usual pony tail. He stares at her in shock.

"M-Momoko?" He shouted in so much shock.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said, but he grabbed my hand, knocking off my hat and glasses, revealing my long red hair and blood-red eyes.

"What is this?" He asked in shock.

"That's enough! I'll take it from here!" A familiar voice said. Himeko! She clapped her hands in amusement as her strange maids and daughter surrounded her. "You girls can leave, you've done enough, I have him right where I want him." She cackled as an old ugly cat stepped over next to her. "Thanks girls." She waited for us to leave. Mai and I gathered our belongings.

"Wait!" He told us.

"No, they should go. They are nothing for you to worry about my love." Himeko said to him. Mai and I hid behind a tree. Who is this guy? Why does Himeko want him so badly if he hates her guts? Why is she in love with someone who really hates her? "Bricky, it's finally nice to see you again." She smirked. Her face fit it so well. "How's life treated you? I expect kindly since we are together once again."

He looked at her angrily. "Don't call me that you crazy bitch! We aren't together. I'll be out of this town as soon as I find her." Did she call him Bricky? I feel like his actual name is at the tip of my tongue! "You better have not messed with her. I have to find her and fix the mistakes I made. I truly am an idiot after all. So just don't get in my way."

"But we are meant to be! Can't you see that Bricky?" Brick tried to leave but her strange identical maids wouldn't let him. "What if I told you I know where she is?" The red-eyed man looked at her in shock.

"Where is she? Tell me now!"

"Oh my god!" Everyone turned to come face to face with Kaoru and her husband.

"No! Look what you did!" He yelled.

"Wait! Don't go! You've finally come back!" Kaoru yelled after him. "He's such a stupid coward! If he's not going to face his fears, then we should just forget that jerk!"

"Please tell us, who was that!" I pleaded her. She refused to us though, and told us to go home. Himeko is furious because he got away and stomped back into her limo along with her daughter, maids, and dog.

"This is completely ridiculous. Maybe we should have just beat it out of them." Mai commented.

"No, Mai. No violence! That man though, he knew mom. Maybe he knows who our father is! We'll have to look for him again tomorrow."

**Momoko's POV**

Kaoru and Miyako won't stop calling me. Momoka and Mai aren't home yet, and I heard Himeko was actually outside. Something is going on. I suddenly heard the slam of the front door and found Mai and Momoka safe and sound and I embraced them. We smiled at one another and then I sent them to their rooms while I made dinner. I've thought about the villains we used to fight. They're all too old to do anything anymore. I suddenly heard screaming from their room and ran to go check on them. Mai was on the floor staring at the ground as Momoka was on the bed looking down at Mai. "What's going on here?" They didn't know. I focused my energy on Mai noticed something about her aura, something I hadn't noticed since they were born. Momoka had her white aura that matched mine, but Mai, her aura was turning black. I didn't understand why this was happening. I placed my hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"Please leave me alone for a second! I-I don't feel well." Mai took deep breaths.

"Mai!" Momoka gasped. She soon passed out and I carried her to her bed. I left and came back with a warm wet cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"Momoka, take care of your sister. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get medicine." I lied to her. I grabbed my keys and purse and drove to the place I know they would know what's going on, the Professor's lab. I told them it was me and they immediately opened the gates. They let me in the front door and both embraced me.

"Momoko, what made you come here?" Ken asked. "It must be important. I doubt it was just to visit us."

"You're right. Mai, she, she's not herself. She doesn't talk much and I feel like she's fighting something in her mind. Today she collapsed, and her aura, it's turning black. What is the cause of this?"

Ken cleared his throat. "Dad and I knew this was going to happen. It had already happened to Kaoru's and Miyako's children, but they are okay now."

"What is it? What can I do to make sure Mai is okay too?"

"You have the white light, Momoka gained the white light too, but Brick had the black light, and that was gained by Mai. The white light she has from Brick too, she's fighting it. She's going through what Brick did. There is only one way to fix this."

"What is that? Please tell me! I'll do anything for her!"

"Miyako and Kaoru's children didn't have to worry about his because, their family is whole. Yours is not, they know they are missing something, they know they need their father's love, and you need it too, but they don't have it, so the black light is reactivating. It's only matter of time, before she will loose the goodness, the white light forever."

"What can I do? What are you saying? What is it that you want me to do?"

"Brick needs to find you and fix the missing piece in your family. Momoko, he still loves you, we can tell, Peach can tell. You can't find him, he needs to find you. He's looking for you, just let him find you."

**Momoka's POV**

"Mai, are you okay?" I asked her as she fluttered her eyes open. I smiled, glad she's okay. Mai began to scream in pain. "Mai? Mai!?" I could suddenly see a white aura around myself and a black aura around Mai.

Mai screamed louder and a black light surrounded her, she screamed "Shattered Bliss!" Her hair was now in a low ponytail with a big black ribbon tied around it, covered with a black and red cap similar to Brick's, she looked like she was wearing and dark red version of the Powerpuff Girls Z outfit.

A white light surrounded me, as I felt I needed to say these words, and I did, "Fusion Beloved!" I screamed, I'm wearing a hot pink version of the Powerpuff Girls z outfit, and the same exact red bow Blossom wore as my hair was in a ponytail. What is this? "Mai? Are you okay?"

She smirked. "The choice to let everything go was really worth it, of course you wouldn't understand, would you Momoka? You never would."

"Mai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter! Again, so sorry for taking so long! I really am sorry! Please forgive me! I will definitely update before this year ends! Please review, tell me what you think!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is what happened. All of my files got encrypted and I lost EVERYTHING because my step dad thinks he knows how to use a computer, but he doesn't, and he wiped out my memory. For the LONGEST time, he wouldn't give me my computer back until he could figure out if he could restore my memory, which he couldn't. So, I had the next chapter to upload but had to redo it. I SWEAR I really WAS going to update in December! It was really hard on me because I lost all my stories, pictures, videos, AMVs, music, everything. SO, I can now finally update, but I'm sorry for the long wait, it really was beyond my control, I guess I really do have really bad luck. **

**By the way, I really really love writing. So I wrote a book and I really need help, I need donations so I can publish it! You can read the summary and donate here: ** /17p5EUM **The link is on my profile too, first link above everything else. Please if you would! Thanks!**

**To: Aufa Waadaah: I really am SO SORRY, I didn't want to disappoint you, the virtual cops showed up at my virtual door! I was surprised they actually came! They listen to whatver the dutches daughter has to say, huh? Ha ANYWAY, I'm SO SORRY**

* * *

><p><strong>*Seventeen years ago*<strong>

**Brick's POV**

"I'm sorry. The Professor, Ken, Miyako, Kaoru, your brothers, and Mojo do not want us to be together." I told my lover. She shook her head, tears poured from her eyes. She refused to let me go. She looked into my blood red eyes with her teary cotton pink eyes. "I love you. I don't want to leave you." I held her tightly, refusing to let go.

"Brick, please. I love you. They do not underrstand us. They never will. If they want to try to ruin my life, I won't let them. We should go somewhere! Just the two of us! We should get away from this place and never come back! Spend the rest of our lives together!" A smile crossed her face. "We'll ditch our belts so they cannot track us!" Momoko looked at me, hopeful, but I gave her a look that I did not agree upon her suggestion.

I shook my head. "No, Momoko, they will not stop looking for you. Also, what about your family? How do you think your parents would feel? How do you think Kuriko would feel? Momoko, they all care for you and only want what's best for you. They are scared because I have changed unlike my brothers. However, I can feel they will change too. We just have to give it time." She buried her head in my chest. "Momoko, they have to agree sometime, right? If we both leave, you will surely regret it. You'll regret that you lost your family and your friends. I would of lost my family as well." Her pink eyes once again gazed into my own, and then we kissed passiontely.

"Okay, maybe they will change over time. Let's give it a try." We both nodded to make them agree for us to be together.

Sadly, it didn't go as we hoped.

Momoko and I marched into the Professor's lab, holding hands. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Karou shouted. Everyone turned to both Momoko and I. "He's the enemy! Once evil, always evil! Do you not understand that?"

"Momoko-san, please don't do this! Please, we are your best friends! Please don't turn evil! We love you! We are best friends, and we are super heroins with a duty to protect Tokyo, to keep it safe. You are our leader, Momoko-san. Why are you rebelling and doing such a thing? Did HIM plant black Z rays in you? Is that why you are joining the Rowdyruff Boys Z and going to be a villain?" Miyako blurted out.

"Please listen to me! That is not what it is at all!" Momoko said.

"Momoko, are you betraying your duty as leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z? Are you betraying your duty as one of the three protectors of the city? I am ashamed of you!" Ken said.

"Stop! Please just listen to me! Listen to what I have to say!"

The Professor spoke, "I am disappointed in you. Why would you do something so villainous? Are you really going ot the dark side? Are you going to leave us forever? Think of your family! Think of how they will feel once they have learned who you really are and the fact you have turned into a villain! How do you think that will make them feel?"

"Please, everyone stop and listen to me!"

Peach said, "Why do this Momoko da wan? Why da wan?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone stopped their ranting and looked at Momoko and me, finally allowing us to explain our selves. "I really hate it when you jump to conclusions and think all this stupid crap. I am not evil. Brick is not evil. Do you understand that now? I am not rebelling. I am still leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z. I can still keep Tokyo safe. I am not joing the Rowdyruffs and not I AM NOT GOING TO BE A VILLAIN. Brick and I fell in love, okay? You clearly cannot understand the fact that he has changed. I don't understand why you cannot understand that? Why is it you cannot understand that?"

Everyone looked down. "Once a villain, always a villain. We understand you are not evil Momoko." Kaoru said. "However, the Rowdyruffs will always be villains no matter what. One day, when you fully trust him, he is going to bring you down and kill you. The only thing he cares about is hurting you."

"You obviously don't understand! I love her. I WILL become good for her. I am not going to be evil any longer. If you cannot accept that, then fine, don't. However, you cannot stop us from being together." I told them.

"Maybe they can't, but we can." Momoko and I turned to find Boomer and Butch, smirking. "So, you have gone soft for a puff, huh? That is what I call stupid." Butch spat. "I wouldn't expect this kind of behavior from our leader. Boomer maybe. Definitely not you. What has gotten in to you brother? You waiting to kill her or have you truly fallen for the powderpuff?"

"If it is a fight you want, I refuse it." I replied.

"Wow, you really have changed. Just an idiot is what you are. Now, you do not even like fights?"

Boomer chuckled. "You are supposed to be our leader! What the hell is wrong with you? You are supposed to be the rolemodel? What are you if you are not our leader? Just a mistake, that is what you are." My eyes bolted.

"Come on, Brick, let's go." Momoko pulled me out of the building. Before they could capture us, we transformed and disappeared in the sky.

"I am sorry, Momoko, I really am."

Momoko shook her head. "This is not your fault. They just need time to accept."

***A few weeks later***

**Narrator's POV**

Momoko hudled in a corner at the sound of people arguing. It had been revealed to her parents who Momoko really is and the fact she has been dating a dangerous villain. Her parents argued, her sister refused to look her in the eye, everything was falling apart. Miyako and Kaoru argued constantly about what they should do about Momoko dating Brick. The Professor and Ken gave up talking Momoko out of dating Brick and no longer spoke to her. Everything had been falling part! It was surely, all gone. Then, a familiar hand reached out to her, to pull her out of this darkness. That was Brick's hand.

Brick knew he could not take it anymore. Everyone arguing. Even the city buzzed about what to do with the red Powerpuff. For sure, he was not going to let anything hurt her anymore. He was done with everything. Mojo constantly shouted about how he is an ungrateful kid who should be what he was created to be. His brothers gave him the silent treatement and the over villains tried their best to make his life miserable. He was done with everything, if no one wants them together, then fine, they will get their wish.

Brick pulled Momoko up and tip toed to her bedroom. They talked for a while. Momoko told Brick she loved him. Brick told her he loved her too. They kissed and countinued to do so, long before they knew what they were doing at this moment, what they were getting into. Both Brick and Momoko had been naked under the covers until he waited for her to go to sleep. Tonight was the night he had taken Momoko's innocence. Tonight was the night, he knew that Momoko deserved happiness and he surely would not take it away from her. He knew she would make up with everyone, continue to fight villains, be friends with everyone again, have a happy family again, a happy city and then find a boy she would fall in love with and marry. This was all going to happen without him, he knew that, but he only wished for her happiness. He put on his clothes, escaped out the window, after he transformed, he broke the tracker on the belt and disappeared for what he wanted to be forever. He would never come back, ever.

Momoko awoke the next morning, looking for Brick. "Brick? Brick? Where are you?" She got dressed for the day, and wandered around the city, looking for him while she got hateful glares. She tried to contact him through her belt, but for some odd reason, the call would not go through. She returned to her room and found a note.

_Dear Momo,_

_I hate you. I truly was going to use you, to kill you. I never loved you. Only took adavantage of you. I'm leaving, because you are not worth the kill._

_-Brick_

Tears slid down her cheeks. She buried her face into the letter, crying her eyes out. After hours, she finally decided to come back to the lab. Everyone watched in shock that Momoko had come back to the lab. They continued to ingnore her until she finally said something. "He left. He's gone, and he's not coming back." She croaked. Miyako turned to her in shock. She hopped off the couch and into Momoko's arms. "You were right, he didn't love me. He never loved me. He won't ever love me!" Kaoru turned and joined the hug. The Professor and Ken huddled around the three friends. "I am sorry I did not listen. All I wanted was love, that was all I wanted." Momoko cried in her friends' arms. After that, she apoligized to them, she apologized to Tokyo, to her school, and to her family. She knew, from that moment on, she hated Brick and the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

***A month later***

"What do you mean you're pregnant? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Kaoru screamed.

"Calm down everyone." Momoko told them.

"Please don't tell me it's Brick's, Momoko-san."

Momoko turned away. "I didn't sleep with anyone else." Everyone look at her in shock. "How could I be so stupid?" Momoko burst into tears. Kaoru and Miyako embraced her.

"Don't worry, we will get through this together." Miyako assured her. Together, they told the Professor, Ken, and Momoko's parents.

Everyone supported her after the scolding she recieved from her parents and everyone else. Until, the time came for the simple matter her parents asked of her.

"You want me to get an abortion?" Momoko questioned her parents.

"Well, you're obviously way too young to have a baby! Especially when the father is a villain and no one has any idea where he is!" Her mother told her.

Momoko shook her head. "No, I'm keeping this baby, and you can't stop me." After weeks of arguing, they let Momoko keep the baby, but she could no longer be part of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She went to school less and less, and her parents continued to argue about their daughters future. Until the day came, her ultrasound.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations! You're having twins!" She told her enthusiastically. Momoko looked at her in shock. She knew it would be a challenge to just take care of one baby! Most of her days involved her parents bickering. Finally, that fated day came. April, the day had come for her to give birth to babies of a man she hated so much, a man who had betrayed her.

Momoko had been overjoyed. She knew just what to name them. She remembered that when she and Brick were together, he told her what he would name his children when they had children together. Two of the girl names were Momoka, and Mai.

"What are you going to name them, Momoko-san?" Miyako asked.

Momoko smiled. "Mai and Momoka," She giggled happily. She held them both tight, never wanting to let go.

***Two Years Later***

Momoko had been shocked. Why? Why are they together? Miyako sat in Boomer's lap, and Kaoru leaning on Butch as they all watched a movie together on the couch in the Professor's lab. 'What was this?' Momoko wondered. "What is the meaning of this?" Momoko asked them.

"Oh, Momoko-san, we wanted to tell you something. Boomer and I are dating! He really has changed! Isn't that great?" Miyako kissed him.

Kaoru smiled warmly. "Butch and I are dating too, I guess this son of a bitch really could change." She hugged him.

"What are you talking about! They didn't change! They are using the same plan Brick used! They will stab you in the back, just you wait! Once evil, always evil! That's what you said!"

"Well, Momoko-san, that's not true. People can change I can really feel his love! We both love each other! We were meant to be!" Miyako said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Momoko lighten up. People change." Kaoru said.

Anger swelled up inside of Momoko. It was if her whole relationship with Brick was being thrown right back at her. It was if the tables have turned on her. "What... the fuck? You said Brick couldn't change, and YOU DROVE HIM AWAY! I LOVED HIM!"

Kaoru gasped. "Calm down Momoko. We were right anyway. He only used you and then left before we could beat him to a pulp! He took advantage of you and now look where you have gotten! You are a teenager whith twins! Besides, this is different! The Rowdyruffs really have changed!"

"Also, I want you to know I'm pregnant Momoko-san." Miyako stated.

Momoko turned to her in shock. "Are you serious? Why would you make the same mistake I did Miyako?"

"Momoko-san, it is not a mistake. Your children are gifts, just like my baby. I want to name the baby Minori if it is a boy, and name it Hikari if it is a girl." Miyako smiled.

"I still don't understand. It is not fair. I had to go through so much crap when I was with Brick. Yet everyone supports you two with Butch and Boomer. It is not fair." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Momoko, it is different! Brick really was evil!" Kaoru shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Momoko screamed. Momoka and Mai cried and tears poured down their cheeks too. Momoko took them both and left the lab. She decided she was done with everything. She packed her bags, packed Momoka and Mai's bags and left in the middle of the night. She had saved up enough money to get by until she could get a job. SHe had no means of returning, ever.

***Two years ago***

**Brick's POV**

After writing the note to Momoko, I disappeared. I had to make sure wouldn't go look for me. That she wouldn't be waiting for me forever. My only choice was to tell her what everyone else thought. This would give her the happy life she deserved. I took one last look into Butch and Boomer's rooms and left. I wasn't coming back. I decided to go to Juban, they wouldn't find me there. I was lucky to find a job and able to live a life. One day, I turned on the news and nothing made sense. The reporter had stated the leader of the PPGZ had left the group. Why would she do that? The news reporter had continued to inform everyone of why, but I did not want to know and shut off the TV. The less I knew, the better.

Many years passed and not much happened to me. It had been about sixteen years since I left Momoko. I was still in love with her. I missed my brothers too, and I missed Tokyo. Over time, the PPGZ became less popular, and for some unknown reason, the popularity of the RRBZ died down long before. I realized, I need to find Momoko. I need to just see her one more time, I want to make sure she's happy with the life she has now. That is all I want. Today would be the day I would return to Tokyo.

**Momoko's POV**

Over the years I had moved to a city called Juban. It was not much, but it would be home for my daughters. Mai and Momoka were everything to me. For months, people had been searching for me, until they finally gave up. I no longer had to disguise myself. I made enough money to afford a babysitter and finish high school. I could not go to college, but at least I was able to get a good paying job. When Mai and Momoka turned fourteen, I returned to Tokyo. I missed home so much. I kept a low profile and could take care of my daughters very well. It didn't shock me, until the day came, my daughters started asking questions. Before, they had questioned about their father before, but it wasn't very often. Now, it became a question on a weekly basis. I knew I was still in love with Brick and hoped he would come back. I could never believe the love I thought I shared with him is a lie. I hoped he would come back, and maybe we could talk about what had actually happened, but I could only hope. I love him.

One day, I saw Miyako and Kaoru with families of their own. They each had children, Miyako with Boomer and Karou with Butch. I will NEVER forgive them.

**Miyako's POV**

One day, we learned the truth. With the advanced technology by the Professor and Ken, they created the most helpful invention that truly worked. A legit lie detector, it was an invention that could see the truth in everything, always could tell from lies. It could scan papers, people, technology, everything. No matter what it was it could see what was a lie. Especially when the first thing we used was a letter poured with strong feelings and lies. The letter Brick had written to Momoko-san. We had learned that eveything he said wrote was a lie. This invention could show you the truth. The real feelings had been revealed by the invention. He truly loved Momoko-san, and all he wanted was her to have happiness. By then, we all knew we made a mistake. Everyone did, we were all just too ignorant to believe it. Maybe, it was because we were jealous. Kaoru-san and I were jealous because Momoko-san had found love, successfully changed a villain to good, done well in school, and was loved by all. The citizens of Tokyo had only not supported them because we had convinced them, once a villain, always a villain. The Professor had saw Momoko-san as his daughter, and was way too overprotective, so he only acted on his instincts as a father, Brick was a boy dating his "daughter" and the fact he was a villain's created by Mojo only added more to the plate. Ken-san saw her as a sister did not trust any boy either. Her family had been too shocked about the fact Momoko was leader of the PPGZ and they interpreted it as lieing to them. They had already been angry at her, and at the same time we told them she was dating a villain, this only made matters worse. All they wanted was their daughter to be safe. At school, Momoko-san had already been bullied and the news buzzing around town made her life worse. If I could take back everything I did, I would, that is what I have been wanting to tell her. It was too late to tell her though. She had been gone. She disappeared without a trace. I endlessly searched for her, we all did, but we never found anything. I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want to be friends with her again, that is all I want.

All hope had been lost until the encounter at the grocery store. Twins named Momoka-san and Mai-san, the spitting images of Momoko-san and Brick. I knew it was surely them, hope had returned. Momoko-san came back. However, reconnecting with her had not gone as I hoped. She was still angry, and I understand. I would be still angry too if I were in her shoes. I'm sorry, Momoko-san. Will you forgive me? That was all I wanted to let her know.

**Kaoru's POV**

The world was a cruel, dark place. I understood that, and Momoko already had it hard at school. We only added to her problems, that is one thing I won't forgive myself for. I wanted to solve some of her problems not add to them. I really was such an idiot. I knew that much. The day I fell in love Butch, the day we had came into terms with each other. We knew we had both fallen in love with each other a long time ago and had never realized it, always being denial. Perhaps it had been even before Momoko and Brick fell in love. I don't know, but I do know, I want to hold him close and never let go. I finally understood how Momoko felt. Never wanting to let go. Nevertheless, she had to. She had to let go. I'll never forgive myself for letting that happen. All because of my own selfish desires, I hadn't thought about her feelings. I hate myself for it. All I wanted to tell her was sorry. It is hard no longer having her in my life. Memories reappear everyday of her, I wish I could see her again. I loved being friends with her, no matter how much she annoyed me. If only, Momoko would come back.

That day, the day finally came. Momoko's twins! Her daughters were here! I could not believe it! She had come back back! I knew she would, however where was Momoko? Momoko's face had appeared then! I was overfilled with joy, but Momoko was not. She never would forgive me, she hated me. That only killed me more and more, until I shattered. I pieced myself together, and knew I would NOT give up! I will apologize to her! I will tell her Brick wasn't lying. That we had no right to use her own words in our favor and suddenly refuse our own. My only regret, is never getting to be friends with her ever again.

***The Present***

**Momoko's POV**

I have to find Brick! He's coming! He will surely explain himself! He better! I WILL NOT let him go without telling me what the real reason was. I can't believe our love was a lie, no matter what! I WILL save Momoka and Mai! Even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will! If Brick doesn't want them, I know that either Miyako or Kaoru would take care of them, because even though we hate each other, we still had a strong friendship in the past, and I know they both don't have the heart to let my children have no family and fend for themselves. I'm coming Momoka, Mai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I made an EXTRA long chapter this time. So secrets from the past are revealed, however we still don't know how the RRBZ changed to good! Was it just a simple change in heart or was it more? We also don't know they even became the RRBZ since they were originaly the RRB. Not everything has been revealed yet! I love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Back to the present! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Momoko had twin daughters named Momoka and Mai. She kept many secrets hidden away from them. Momoka and Mai found their mother's diary and found out who their father is. They had met Miyako and Kaoru who they found out were former friends of Momoko. Momoko hated them because they were completely apposed to Momoko dating Brick. They believed villains couldn't change. Brick decided to leave Momoko, thinking she would have a happier life without him. Later Miyako and Kaoru had fallen in love with Boomer and Butch and decided villains could change. Momoko decided she would never forgive them for what they did. Mai and Momoka had met Himeko and her daughter. Himeko found Brick was in town and had Mai and Momoka bring Brick to her (Before they knew he was their father). Momoka inherited the white light and Mai inherited the black light and they transformed through their emotions. Momoko found out in order to save her children, she needs to find Brick, they need to communicate their feelings and be a family again.

"Brick needs you to find and fix the missing piece in your family. Momoko, he still loves you, we can tell, Peach can tell. You can't find him, he needs to find you. He's looking for you, just let him find you." Ken told Momoko.

**Momoka's POV**

"Mai, are you okay?" I asked her as she fluttered her eyes open. I smiled, glad she's okay. Mai began to scream in pain. "Mai? MAI?!" I could suddenly see a white aura around myself and a black aura around Mai.

Mai screamed louder, and a black light surrounded her, she screamed "Shattered Bliss!" Her hair was now in a low ponytail with a big black ribbon tied around it, covered with a backwards black and red cap similar to Brick's, she looked like she was wearing a dark red version of the Powerpuff Girls Z outfit.

A white light surrounded me, as I felt I needed to say these words, and I did, "Fusion Beloved!" I screamed, I'm wearing a hot pink version of the Powerpuff Girls Z outfit, and the same exact red bow Blossom wore as my hair was in a ponytail. What is this? "Mai? Are you okay?"

She smirked. "The choice to let everything go was really worth it, of course you wounldn't understand, would you Momoka? You never would."

"Mai?"

"Oh my gosh, shut up! You're so annoying! How could someone like you be my twin sister?" She held up a stick with a ribbon tied on the tip. She tied me up and then threw me against the wall.

I struggled to lift myself up. "Mai... Why are you doing this? How could you do such a thing? Mai, what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" My voice shaked, and my lips quivered. However, I wasn't sure why. What was this feeling I was having?

"Shut up! You're always running that mouth of yours! Nothing good comes from it! You never understood me, don't even try to either! No matter how much you try, you'll never come close to an understanding! So, you should leave me alone while you still can!"

A mirror appeared in my hand, I wasn't sure what to do with it. However, I didn't want to fight Mai, no matter how much she hurts me. She's too important to me! "Don't say that! We're twins! I understand you just as much as you understand me. If I don't understand you, then you don't understand yourself. Stop playing the pity card and actually talk some sense into yourself, or at least listen to what I have to say!"

"I already have, Momoka." She tied me up once again and threw me at the ceiling which caused me to break through the roof. I screamed in pain as I landed on the roof. I don't know what's going on, but I need to find mom! She must know something!

"Mai! Please, don't do this!" She didn't listen, it was useless.

**Momoko's POV**

I need to find Brick! He's here somewhere! I know he is!

**Brick's POV**

Geez... where is everyone... what's happening? I haven't seen the town this empty since... since the Powerpuff Girls Z finally defeated all the villains and they retired... Could it be the villains are back? I ran as fast as I could searching for sightings of them. I heard screaming and turned to find two girls, they looked like a part of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Except no one has ever seen them before. What is going on? I heard the names "Mai" and "Momoka". Could it be?

***Flashback***

_"Wait!" The girl in disguise shouted and grabbed my arm. I knocked her down and the girl fell to the ground, her sunglasses and hat falling off in the process with her long spiky hair failling out._

_I stared at her in shock. "M-Momoko?" I shouted in so much shock._

_"Come on! Let's go!" The red eyed girl said, I grabbed her hand, knocking off her hat and glasses, revealing her long orange/red hair and blood red eyes._

_"What is this?" I asked in shock._

***End of Flashback***

They couldn't be... could they? The pink eyed girl was the spitting image of Momoko. She looked like the one wearing dark red. No way... they inherited the white and black lights? Shit! This isn't good! I... I need to tell them!

***Flashback***

_"Brick!" I heard my name and turned to see a familiar face. Ken..._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Are you satisfied with the life you have now? Are you going to never return to Momoko?"_

_"Shut up! My life is none of your business."_

_He chuckled. "That may be true to you. Nevertheless... I care for you. Do you understand that? I want nothing more than happiness for both you and Momoko."_

_"Yeah right... she's probably already married with kids."_

_He shook his head. "Married, no. Kids, yes. She's still waiting for you."_

_My eyes widened. "She's so stupid. What makes her think I'm coming back? Wait... she has kids? With no husband? WHO'S THE ASSHOLE THAT LEFT HER WITH THEIR KIDS?!"_

_Ken laughed. "You are."_

_"What?"_

_"They're your kids Brick. You were such a irresponsible teenager. You CAN get a girl pregnant when it's their first time, especially if you don't use protection." He sighed. "Maybe unintelligent would be a better word to describe how you were..." RUDE..._

_"You mean, Momoko has kids and they're mine?" I chose to ignore what he said because he's POSSIBLY correct._

_"That's right. She has two sixteen year old daughters right now, and they could use some love from their father."_

_"Yeah right... they probably wouldn't want me with them anyway, since I've been gone their entire lives."_

_"Are you sure about that? Just the other day, they came to our lab, asking about you. They want their father Brick, it's not too late."_

_I looked toward my feet, thinking before I said another word. "Their names... what are their names...?"_

_He chuckled. He seemed to do that a lot. "Momoka and Mai. Mai is a lot like you in many ways, but she has pink eyes like Momoko. Momoka is just like Momoko, but she inherited your red eyes. You should look for Momoko, she'll always be waiting." Ken left after he finished his sentence._

***End of Flashback***

I need to help them. "Brick!" I turned around to find Miyako, Boomer, Butch, and Kaoru.

"What the hell are you four doing here and together?"

"So... he really did come back." Boomer said.

"Momoko, she's looking for you Brick." Miyako told me.

"Mommy! Where did you go?" A little girl yelled, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was carried by two older siblings. They were followed by two black haired and green eyed teenagers.

"Don't tell me... you guys..."

Boomer gasped. "Oh yeah... there is something you should know..."

Butch sighed. "Later after you left, we got together with our counterparts..."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter! FINALLY updated! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**I was busy and I get so much homework. I have no idea why I didn't update during summer though; I have no excuse for then. So I made this an extra-long chapter to apologize. Anyway enjoy Oh, and half of Brick's past revealed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Momoko had twin daughters named Momoka and Mai. She kept many secrets hidden away from them. Momoka and Mai found their mother's diary and found out who their father is. They had met Miyako and Kaoru who they found out were former friends of Momoko. Momoko hated them because they were completely opposed to Momoko dating Brick. They believed villains couldn't change. Brick decided to leave Momoko, thinking she would have a happier life without him. Later Miyako and Kaoru had fallen in love with Boomer and Butch and decided villains could change. Momoko decided she would never forgive them for what they did. Mai and Momoka had met Himeko and her daughter. Himeko found Brick was in town and had Mai and Momoka bring Brick to her (Before they knew he was their father). Momoka inherited the white light and Mai inherited the black light and they transformed through their emotions. Momoko found out in order to save her children, she needs to find Brick, they need to communicate their feelings and be a family again. Brick finally found out about his daughters and that he has nephews and nieces.

**Brick's POV**

I need to help them. "Brick!" I turned around to find Miyako, Boomer, Butch, and Kaoru.

"What the hell are you four doing here and together?"

"So...he really did come back." Boomer said.

"Momoko, she's looking for you, Brick." Miyako told me.

"Mommy! Where did you go?" A little girl yelled, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was carried by two older siblings. They were followed by two black haired and green eyed teenagers.

"Don't tell me...you guys..."

Boomer gasped. "Oh yeah...there is something you should know..."

Butch sighed. "Later, after you left, we got together with our counterparts..."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I told you he'd be angry!" Kaoru told Butch.

Butch crossed his arms. "So what if he's angry? We're the ones that should be angry! He disappeared for sixteen years!"

"Well that's because all Momoko and I received was torment and criticizes from you! What would you expect?" I replied angrily.

Butch snapped back. "Yeah, fine. But for sixteen years? Come on! Who does that! It's not like you murdered someone! Geez! Momoko outta smack you hard when she sees you again! If not, I'll gladly do so!"

"Oh, there's something else you should know..." Miyako interrupted Butch.

I sighed. "Seriously? More surprises? Hurry up with it then."

Miyako took a deep breath. "You have children." Everyone looked at me, waiting for my reaction but were disappointed.

"I already know. Ken beat you guys to it. Oh, and thanks for looking for me or trying to contact me about it. You know? _So_ appreciate it."

Boomer smiled. "You're welcome!"

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled. "You know what? I don't have time for this! I have to look for Momoko!" Suddenly, someone crashed into the wall centimeters away from Brick. "What the hell!" An orange haired girl with pink eyes struggled to get back up from the impact. Who was this girl? Why did she look so similar to Momoko? She looks like a Powerpuff but...she's not wearing the belt, only the outfit is similar. How could that happen? Is it possible this is one of my children? Another girl appeared in the air. She wore a dark version of the Powerpuff Girls Z outfit and had no belt either. She possessed orange hair and red eyes. Could she be the other? This one had a cap similar to the one I had. This girl had a black aura...similar to the one I used to have. I think I've finally found them, but they inherited the black and white lights. It reminded me of the black light I had, her angry and evil facial expression reminded me so much of how...I used to be.

***Twenty one years ago***

Every day, my brothers and I were bored kids. We also believed doing things like stealing and committing crimes was just in our nature. We had so much fun making the police chase us and annoying the Powderpuff Girls Z to no one end. However, the Powerpuff Girls Z were always the ones who could make us go home in the end each time. We never gave it much thought, nor did we want to. At first, it seemed like a normal thing, but then we questioned it and then questioned many things.

One day, we took a walk, just wandering around, looking for something to do. That was when we noticed something. There were so many children, especially the ones our age, twelve years old. Many of them had been with either a mom, dad, or both. They looked exactly like them too, including their siblings. Why didn't we look like our mother? Or father according to the Powderpuffs... My brothers and I didn't look like each other either. So, why? What was the meaning of this? Did we have two parents before? Why didn't we age? So, we brought the question up to our mother/father, whatever the hell that green monkey is...

"Huh? You want to know who your second parent was? You didn't have a second parent! Don't you know you boys were an experiment? You have my DNA so in a way you two are related to me, in a way... I think, mojo." He explained to the three of us. This was surely hard for us to sink in. We were just an experiment. It explained why everyday people called us "trash", "monster", "inhuman", and "wretched existence". However, the Powerpuff Girls Z never used any of those words. Although, we always thought they were mean, they were actually trying to discipline us. Should we exist? Were we never meant to? It must be true. We were never supposed to exist. We weren't human, so what were we?

Hurting people must have been our nature. We are monsters born from dusk to dawn. Well, we never were born either. We don't have any childhood memories. Only the ones we've had since we were "brought to life." We soon learned what the black and white lights were. White lights were good, which is what the Powerpuffs had, no surprise there. The black lights were evil and it's what we had. So, we really were just evil existences.

Later, Mojo called us to the lab. It was a normal day but what he brought up to us changed that quickly. "I have been experimenting lately, mojo." He held out three shots on a tray filled with a strange colored liquid. "This is supposed to make you age like normal humans. It will also give you abilities similar to the Powerpuff Girls Z, mojo." We didn't think anything of it, we just let him inject it into us. Nothing happened, so he deemed the experiment a failure. However, a day later while we stole some candy from the candy store, something happened. Our bodies shook, vision blurred, and it became difficult to breath. We had not one clue what was going on. Some policemen who had finally caught up to us we're about to handcuff us, until a powerful blast knocked them back. There was so much noise that filled my ears and on top of that a piercing noise like an annoying high pitched whistle.

The Powerpuff Girls Z showed up in front of us. Suddenly, my body lifted in the air. I still couldn't see very clearly but the same thing happened to my brothers. I shut my eyes in hope my vision would recover that way. "Yo-yo supreme!" Blossom shouted. I braced for attack of her yo-yo, but...nothing happened. I opened my blood red eyes to find Blossom on the ground and getting back up. In my hand was a red and black boomerang. I must have blocked the attack with this boomerang. How did it get into my hand? My vision had finally cleared, the noise, disappeared, and I finally had complete control of my body once again. I freaked out at the sight that I was flying including my brothers. The sound of an instrument alerted my ears. It didn't hurt me, but it looked like it was harming Buttercup. Blood poured from ears because of the sound. Butch had been the one playing the forest green and black flute. I heard the sound of someone crash near me. Bubbles struggled to recover from her fall. Boomer held a baseball bat that was black and ocean blue.

We fought the Powderpuffs for an hour and the city had already been wrecked. Soon, after a long fight, we once again lost control of our senses. However, it seemed like the Powderpuffs thought we were preparing for an even bigger attack. They talked with their professor for what seemed like ten minutes, but we couldn't do a thing. Blood poured from our eyes after. The Powderpuffs moved towards us and kissed each one of us. My eyes grew wide and then...I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and found a white colored ceiling. My body felt discomfort and stiff. I soon realized I was bound to a table. What happened? Where am I? Why am I here? Suddenly, an unknown gender person who looked like a clown showed up. He wore a lot of red, had big red claws, green eyes, a black and white thigh-high boot on the left, and a black and red thigh-high boot on the right. What the hell was it? It's an _it. _"Who are you? Why am I here?"

His sinister smirk didn't scare me but it sure was creepy. "What do you remember last?" He questioned in a very interesting voice.

"I..." My eyes bolted. What did happen last? I remember that I have two brothers but I can't recall their names. Our mother...I can't remember. Did I have any parents at all? I must have... There's this girl in my visions, but I can't see her face, I only remember her voice and this pink dress she wore... Who was she? Was she someone important to me? My name... What was my name? I can't remember... Who am I? My panicking facial expression told that person all he needed to hear. His smirk grew wider as if everything was falling into his favor. "Did you...did you do something to me? What did you do? Where are my brothers? Answer me! Where are my parents?"

He shook his head. I decided I'd call him a he for now but his voice tells me otherwise... "You have it all wrong. I didn't do anything. I simply saved you. I'm called HIM." So he was a boy? Still have doubts. "Your name is Madoka and you're a normal sixteen year old teenage boy. I'll be taking care of you and your brothers for the time being." He introduced me to my brothers too. I remembered them well, we used to do terrible things to people and committed crimes. These three girls clad in pink, green, and blue always stopped us. I couldn't remember their faces. My blond brother's name is Hikaru. My black haired brother's name is Kyo. None of these names sounded familiar, but I these were the only names we knew now, so I convinced myself they were our true names. In a few long days, he enrolled us in school. He brought us clothes and then made us wear these unusual black belts with a center that matched our eyes. Even though I couldn't remember what happened. I had almost no memories and the ones I did have had some blacked out faces. My life felt miserable and I was nothing but a horrible person with my brothers who were always called horrible names. Why did people call us monsters? Inhuman? Wretched existences? I know we did terrible things but we only stole, did harmless pranks, and caused people trouble. Isn't that a little too much to call a few twelve year olds that? I didn't understand. I remember so many of my emotions but can't recall what memories the emotions belong to. I recall pain, depression, joy, and a certain strange emotion I can't figure out.

It was our first day coming to school. I didn't remember ever going to school. I wonder if I ever did. "We have three transfer students today! Be kind to them. Introduce yourselves!" The teacher announced.

"Name's Madoka." I said.

My blond haired brother spoke next. "I am Hikaru."

"Kyo." My raven haired brother said last. She sat each of us near these three girls who seemed like friends.

"Hi, I'm Momoko! Nice to meet you!" She said with a bright smile. I'd never seen a smile shine so bright like the golden sun. It amazed me.

"I'm...Madoka." I had a strange feeling welling up inside me. I felt so many interesting emotions towards her, ones I could not describe and also the feeling we've met before.

"Um, have we met before?" She questioned me. My eyes grew wide. Could it be possible that we have? If we have then...why doesn't she remember?

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't know." She was about to ask me what I meant when the teacher hushed us. We didn't say another thing to each other for the rest of the class.

That Momoko girl was very nice but I can't help but think we did meet and I just don't remember. So, why doesn't she remember? It's weird. During lunch, I tried to look for Momoko but neither she nor her friends could be found. "Look it's the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Some students shouted. They were watching the news on someone's phone. Powerpuff Girls Z? Why do I feel I've heard that before? I moved over to see the news too. My eyes widened. The outfits they wore were just like the ones in my memory. Could it be them? I wonder if I could meet them. I want to know what kind of relationship I had with them.

***Two days later***

I immediately left school as soon as people said the Powerpuff Girls Z appeared. My brothers chased after me but I wouldn't stop. The moment we arrived at the scene, they blasted a green monkey off into space. I don't know why...but a few tears fell down my eyes. I couldn't understand at all. I dried up my tears as soon as I heard my mind telling me to do something as if someone was speaking to me with my own voice in my head. I did as it told me. I grabbed the red compact in my belt and flew my hand over it as a red light engulfed me. "Hard Brick!" I shouted.

My brothers did the same as I did. "Explosive Boomer!"  
>"Strong Butch!"<p>

Our outfits changed to ones that seemed too familiar but not familiar enough. We suddenly floated in the air. It startled me at first but then I naturally grew accustomed to it. My head began to hurt. A few memories rushed before my very eyes. The first time my brothers and I transformed. It was painful experience. I realized the Powerpuff Girls Z were there and made us black out. Would that mean they're our enemies? They must be. There's no mistaking it. But...why do I have this unwavering feeling for the girl in pink? I can't recall her name though. I don't know what these feelings are or how I feel about it but it seems my heart knows both and won't tell me a thing. The memories I recovered aided me in the fight. They defeated us, but that didn't matter to me. As soon as we got back home, I questioned HIM what exactly happened. We wanted to know the truth. Was he lying to us before? "Did you lie to us? You said we were normal teenage boys but we're not."

"Oh, my dear dear boy. I was only protecting you. I tried to give you a normal life but that seemed impossible. I only gave you what you truly wanted." He had a sinister smile. I wasn't sure if he actually was telling the truth or he planned for this to happen. It was impossible for me to know.

***Four days later***

Not many days have passed but, I can't stop thinking of Momoko. It makes me recall a memory I had recently recovered.

***Flashback***

My twelve year old self walked up to this green monkey. "I saw this on TV and was wondering what it was. What is love?"

His shocked expression confused me. "What?"

"This guy said 'I love you' to this girl. What does love mean? What is it? Can you eat it?"

The monkey laughed. "Well...from what I've heard love isn't anything physical. I guess it's when you're always thinking of someone. Their happiness is what you worry about the most. You want to touch them, hold them and be with them. If you give your love to someone, it also gives them the power to hurt you, which is why I'll never fall in love, mojo. One thing I've learned is it's easy to fall in love, but it's not easy to find someone who will love you back." He turned away from me. "Don't worry about love. It's something you'll never have. The only thing you need to worry about is the dangerous weapon you were made to be."

***End of flashback***

Whoever that strange monkey was, he was right. I shouldn't worry about love. If someone can hurt me with love, then I don't need it.

For the last few days, right after school, HIM made us go on strange missions or fight the Powerpuff Girls Z. Each time, we gained strength and became more powerful. Today, he asked us to fight the Powerpuff Girls Z again, but today was different. That green monkey from my memories was there. He was fighting with the Powerpuff Girls Z. Who was he? As soon as he noticed us, his eyes grew wide. "My boys..." He said. I didn't understand. Then... more memories were recovered.

***Flashbacks***

"Mom!"

"Oh my sons!" The three of us as twelve year olds ran toward the green monkey but ran him over.

_*Flashback change*_

"I've brought you brats food. Hurry and eat!" The green monkey said. We ate like slobs, spilling food everywhere. "Hey you slobs! Who do you think as to clean that up?"

The three of us stuck our tongues out. "You do! But who cares!" We ran out of the house after eating.

_*Flashback change*_

"Hey, you kids! Don't act like elementary schoolers! Why can't you be mature?" Blossom yelled at us. "Besides, that stupid monkey is a boy! He's your father!"

"Who cares? Mom is Mom!" We ran away before they could blink.

_*Flashback change*_

"I'm going to do something about you three. You don't age and you're unstable. That's no fair to you three." The green monkey told us. "So, I'll do something about it. It'll be fun to watch you three grow up. Then, when you' can get older and more mature, you can help me take over the world!" He gave a toothy smile.

_*Flashback change*_

"I want ice cream!" I shouted.

"Me too, me too!" Hikaru shouted.

"Yeah, let's get some." Kyo spoke next.

"Wait! Wait! Don't steal it or I'll be beaten up again..." The green monkey told us. "Wait here, Brick, Boomer, and Butch." He returned with ice cream shortly after.

We began to eat our ice cream. We actually never had ice cream before. I savored the taste of this cold and delicious treat. The three of us just usually began laughing. "Thanks!" We said in unison. That was probably the first time we ever thanked him for something.

***End of Flashbacks***

My eyes watered. This green monkey was...our parent. He was...someone important to us even if we would never admit. Suddenly, HIM appeared. "Oh no, it looks like I'll have to do something about this dilemma." He turned to Mojo. "Sorry, but these boys don't remember you and they never will. "It'd be better if you just disappeared. Goodbye." He struck him with a powerful attack, one I've never seen before.

My voice screamed something before I could process it. "Mom!" I reached out my hand. "No!"

"Mommy! Mommy! No! No!" Boomer screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No!" Butch shouted. The sight of him falling through the bright blue sky shocked me too much to believe. His purple coat flapped around. I couldn't move my legs, for whatever reason, I could not move. Why? Why could I move? I didn't understand, but tears ran down my eyes. He was more important to me than I thought. These words he said to us once, repeated in my mind over and over. _"It'll be fun to watch you three grow up". _Over and over again it repeated. I realized I still needed Mojo. We still needed him. He was our parent, he had been raising us. He was the only one out of those stupid townspeople who called us human, that treated us like human. I never laughed much for the time I lived and maybe I'll never get to. My heart hurt, for some reason, it hurt so much. This was the first time I felt this way. The first time, my heart felt such pain. It was painful when the townspeople said such terrible things to us, but it had _never_ hurt this much. Can I make it stop? Is there a way to make it stop? I really wanted to know the answer.

Mojo fell to the ground after he had been struck by HIM in his giant robot. I was finally able to move my legs and they took me toward him. "So, you're our parent, huh?" I said to him. He did not move, he did not speak a word. He only lied there. "Answer me! You're created us, right?" He still didn't budge. What was going on? Then...I noticed a red liquid flowed from chest. "Hey, you're alive, right? Say something won't you?" Not a word. "Wake up! You wanted to watch us grow up, right? So watch us! Won't you? Y-You wanted to take over the world with us right? We will! We'll do whatever you want! Just open your stupid eyes! Open them!"

"Stop it... He's not going to open them." Butch stopped me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I knocked his hand away. "No! If...if he doesn't open his eyes then...he's a liar! A terrible, terrible, big, fat, ugly, liar! Mom!" Our transformations were undone without our consent. However, I didn't give a fuck at that moment. I couldn't care less.

"Madoka?" Blossom shouted in disbelief.

"H-Hikaru?" Bubbles squeaked.

"Butch...?" Buttercup said in anger.

Had we really lost him? That monkey...he taught us to read...to write...he taught us to fight. We've learned so much from this one person. I've just finally remembered him and he's leaving me already. I need him... He's done so much for us. I need to repay the favor but I haven't had a chance. That was my reason to live before. My will to live was to repay Mojo for everything he had done for us. I no longer had a reason to. I don't even need to get revenge on that stupid HIM, because it's nothing but petty. Just leaving him would screw his plans up. "I am a wretched existence with no reason to live, that defines who I am." I spoke softly.

"No reason to live you say? I would say we do. First, we'll kill HIM, and then we'll get revenge on the Powerpuffs. That's our will to live and that alone." Butch said as Boomer agreed.

I nodded. "You're right, but first, we'll figure out the identities of the Powerpuffs and hurt them where it hurts the most."

***Three days later***

The time finally came when we decided we would fight the Powerpuffs again. However, when that moment arrived...I couldn't do it. I froze in mid-air. My body wouldn't allow me to land one attack on her. I couldn't understand what the heck was wrong with me. It was because I didn't do anything that I was defeated.

After we returned home, my brothers weren't very happy with me at all. "What the hell, Brick? Why didn't you fight back?"

I stared at my feet. "I don't know, just back off." I turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Don't tell me you like her." Boomer commented.

I snapped my head back. "Of course not! Why would I like some idiot Powerpuff? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" I continued to leave without another word said.

***5 days later***

My brothers and I came up with a plan to find out the identities of the Powerpuffs, this would be put into motion tomorrow. We got revenge on HIM by outing him to the other villain, seems like they really hate him. Now, only the Powerpuffs were left. Once I get revenge, I won't have any other reason to live.

As I sat in the classroom, I noticed Momoko walked in. I waved to her, but for some reason she didn't wave back she ignored me. She sat in her desk and didn't say so much as a word. "What's your problem? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned her.

All she said was, "Hmph."

I must have done something but I can't think of anything. Girls really are complicated. I heard some boys saying girls get mad no matter what you do. Were they right? I don't think that's correct, but that's what I'm dealing with right now. I suddenly remember something that happened about ten days ago. We planned for it on the eighteenth because both of us were busy up until then, especially her. "The thing we planned for is still happening, right?"

Her eyes grew in shock. "I forgot about that... Well, I don't know if that'd be a good idea." Some reason she was giving me the evil eye...

"Eh? Why not?"

"I don't know. Don't you have something mischievous to do or something?" This girl wasn't making sense...

"What? No...?" The teacher arrived in the room so we couldn't continue our conversation. What was Momoko talking about anyway? Strange...

***The next day***

Today was the day we'd find the Powerpuffs identity. We just committed some crime and then ran away from the scene before they could get there. When they did, they looked around for us but we nowhere to be seen. After they gave up, we followed them from a long distance, hiding every so often to our school roof. Were they students here? That's strange; we must have seen them before. They undid their transformation and...there appeared...what? It was Kaoru, Miyako...and Momoko! That can't be possible! Could it? There's no way... Suddenly, they turned around saw us. Shit! We were too shocked staring at them that we forgot to hide! "You've...found us out." Momoko said slowly. If Momoko was Blossom...then that's why she's mad at me! The Powerpuffs knew our identities so she was angry that Brick and Madoka are the same person! You're kidding me! The three ran into the building before we were able to do a thing.

***5 days later***

My brothers and I still went to school, but we were ignored and given the evil eye by the puffs. Momoko was acting a little stranger today; I guess she was more angry than the others because she avoided me at all costs. Also, some reason...my brothers haven't talked about getting revenge with them and I didn't even want to bring it up. Knowing Blossom is Momoko, I'm having doubts about if I really do want revenge on them. Even knowing Momoko is my enemy, I still don't want to hurt her. Why do I feel this way? I want to make it stop...it hurts so much.

***Three days later***

Today was the day Momoko and I had planned to do something. I wasn't planning on showing up...but my legs just took me there, to this new pastry shop. I waited there for a while. I knew she wouldn't shop up...but my heart had a little hope that she would. I knew that it was pointless to get revenge on the Powerpuffs, I'd get no satisfaction from it, only hurt more. I didn't gain anything after got revenge from HIM. So, after all I really do have nothing to live for. After waiting an hour, I decided to leave. I knew she wouldn't however, just as I was about to, I caught sight of long orange hair. Momoko stood in front of me huffing and puffing. "I don't know why...but my heart told me to run and my legs took me to this place. I really didn't think you'd be here."

"I didn't think you'd show up either."

"I'm only here for the cake! You're just company! Try anything and I swear you'll never see the light of day again!" I chuckled as we both entered the brand new pastry shop. Momoko picked out four different full desserts while I only ordered a slice of cake. As soon as our food arrived, it surprised me more than I would have thought. She ordered more than I remember...

"Um, are you sure you can eat all that?" I asked her.

She eyed me suspiciously at first before cracking a smile. "Of course I can!" What really surprised me was she did eat it...every last bit. I only laughed as I was able to learn a new side of her. "Huh? Why are you laughing? Did I do something weird?"

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing forget about it." She puffed up her cheeks as she really wanted to know. Then, I noticed she had some icing on the side of her lip. I unconsciously took my thumb and wiped it off. My face blushed red as soon I noticed what I just did. Her face grew red as well and turned away from me. I could feel it again, my heart felt strange. Why did I feel this way around her? I want to hold her and...kiss her? I gazed at her soft, pink lips. No...my mind is just being stupid. After I paid for the desserts, we left the cafe. In the store window, I noticed my face was still as red as a tomato.

"You know Brick; I just noticed your eyes are so red."

I was surprised by her comment. "Yeah, I know. People often say they are as red like blood." We both stood in front of the shop.

She shook her head. "I've never thought about it that way. I always thought they were red like my favorite strawberries on strawberry shortcake!" She grinned brightly. I turned to her. That's the first time ever, someone has said anything positive to me, especially about the way I look. I didn't realize it, but I had been genuinely smiling. Her blush deepened as she gazed at me. I had stared into her cotton candy pink eyes. I leaned close and she did the same, we both leaned closer, and closer, until...our lips touched. We kissed each other passionately for what felt like forever, until we broke away. I realized I just kissed my enemy. Before I could say another word, she ran off. I didn't bother going after her, it'd probably be better for it to have some time to think about it.

I want to know. Why did I kiss Momoko? What does she mean to me? Is it possible that I'm in love with Momoko? If this is love...then what would it be like if I didn't want it?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so it's 5,541 words without author's notes. I did pretty good I would say. So, this is my extra-long chapter to apologize, although you probably still wouldn't forgive me. Anyway, I revealed half of Brick's past and if you go back to chapter three, <em>hint hint<em>, the events correspond to Momoko's diary. Except for December 19 to January 1, those have yet to be revealed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update more often!**


End file.
